highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Season 2
I was wondering if there was going to be a season 2 of the anime since I have heard rumors that there will be but it was not given the green light especially since HOTD is in hiatus. Btw is there any news on the hiatus at all? - 02:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) The production staff of the anime said in a panel at Anime Expo 2011 that there will be a second season, but there is no release date or an official announcement yet. See the News page for a link to a video from the panel. The official announcement for the first season came at the same time or shortly after the last hiatus ended. The latest news on the hiatus is that it will continue at least until February. I post monthly updates on my blog, Scans of the Dead, when I get the latest issue of Monthly Dragon Age (the magazine in which HOTD is published). The next month's lineup (as well as big announcements) is listed in each issue, so I will know a month in advance when the hiatus does end.Turambar '''03:42, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that,sir. I'm curious for the season 2 mainly because of the manga hiatus. I mean, there won't be enough to go on unless the animators either manage to fill up 12-13 episodes worth of 14-15 of the manga's chapters unless they intend on adding a filler episode or two. I am curious, as I'm sure many fans are too, as to why the manga went on an estimated 1 year hiatus in the first place other than the earthquake last March which caused many mangas to go on temporary hiatus. Considering the series' popularity, I honestly expected it to be back before the end of the year. As for season 2, I'm certainly hoping to see it green lit this year and I'm sure many are hoping it too. Its one thing to see it as a manga, but its another to see it animated. I don't think the manga hiatus has anything to do with the earthquake and tsunami. From what I've heard, Daisuke Sato typically goes through long periods without writing new material. Shouji Sato releases Triage X monthly now in Dragon Age, so I don't think the publishers are pressuring Daisuke into writing new material. The last hiatus lasted for about a year. It ended at the beginning of 2010. I think the announcement for the second season will come at the same time the hiatus ends, which I think will be in March or April.Turambar 03:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) It's almost March. Has there been any news at all? If what you say is true about Daisuke Sato going through long periods without writing new material, we may be looking at HOTD's cancelation since he's focusing on Triage X---which I've read. And as far as I've seen and know, there's may be no season 2 since the next season's anime list came out a long time ago and each season lasts for 3 months unless I'm wrong.. 13:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) There still is no news of either the manga hiatus ending or the start of production for season 2. Daisuke Sato is only the author of HOTD and has nothing to do with Triage X. Shouji Sato (no relation) is the artist for HOTD and the author and artist of Triage X. The reason he is focusing on Triage X right now is likely because Daisuke is not writing new material for HOTD. Shouji created Triage X because of the last hiatus and slowed it down when the hiatus ended, so HOTD is still his primary series. Season 2 obviously won't be airing in the spring anime season, and I don't think it will be in the summer either or we would have had an announcement. The earliest time I think is likely is the fall. In any case, production probably won't even begin until the manga hiatus ends and they have more material. I don't see that happening anytime soon. Shouji has an artbook coming out in August, which leads me to believe he will be working on that this spring and summer and not HOTD.Turambar 17:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) If that is indeed the case, then I think its safe to assume that HOTD is dead -excuse the pun, I've always wanted to try making a pun like that- since Daisuke has either given up the series or planning a major come back. Without him, Shouji can do nothing but wait for material and work on his own manga. I know you mentioned that Daisuke goes on long periods without writing anything and if that's true- which it most likely is- I think he's aiming to break his hiatus record. Its a crying shame cos although there are mixed opinions on the series, I personally like it especially since I consider it an original amongst manga and anime and its popularity allowed it to be published in other countries. I don't want it to die and I'm sure others feel the same way maybe even you, Mr. Turambar? 16:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No, I don't want to see it die either. It will come back. The publisher won't let the series end where it did. I think we will see at least three or four more chapters, with the last one being at least twice as long as usual. Basically, I think there will be enough new material to fill Volume 8 and end the series at the very least; however, I think Daisuke will drag it out into nine volumes, though I wouldn't complain if he stopped at eight as long as we get a conclusive ending.Turambar '''14:00, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Well I hope he brings it back soon because we've been waiting for almost a year (I think? I lost track of how long) and I would love to know how this ends or is going to play into more of the story. Hammiams 14:10, March 14, 2012 (UTC)